La soirée de tous les dangers
by Nono-fiction
Summary: Le maître organise une fête pour célébrer le retour de Luxus. Les filles ont décidé de se voir avant mais sous l'influence de Cana, l'alcool a bien trop coulé..


De retour de mission avec ses coéquipiers habituels, Lucy n'aspirait qu'à une chose : un bain et un gros dodo. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque, tentant de soulager ses muscles endoloris et imagina l'eau chaude parfumée à la rose dans laquelle elle se prélasserait bientôt.

Soudain, Grey, Erza et Wendy, qui marchaient devant eux, s'arrêtèrent. Leur mouvement fut si brusque que Lucy ne put éviter Erza et son nez vint violemment caresser le dos de son armure.

-« Aïeuh !»

Frottant son pauvre appendice et ignorant le petit rire de Natsu et Happy, elle fit un pas sur le côté pour voir ce qui les avait si brusquement stoppés et elle en resta bouche bée !

-« Jett, Droy, occupez-vous des tables ! Gajeel, Lily, accrochez-moi ces banderoles ! Mira, voici le menu de la soirée ! Allez mes enfants pour FAIRY TAIL ! » hurla le maître en tenue de travail.

-« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la guilde ? » demanda Lucy en évitant le rideau de fleurs qu'apportaient Kana et Wendy. En effet, le bâtiment était méconnaissable. Décoré de fleurs et de dessins en tout genre, la guilde faisait penser à un gros gâteau en guimauve. Au-dessus de la porte était accrochée une immense banderole sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

« BON RETOUR PARMI NOUS LUXUS ! »

-« Le vieux a décidé de reprendre Luxus dans la guilde » lui répondit Gajeel en clouant diverses décorations sur le mur.

-« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Erza, surprise d'une telle décision.

-« YOSH ! Je pourrai enfin reprendre ma revanche ! Bravo le vieux » approuva un certain dragon slayer avec sa discrétion habituelle.

-« Et tout ça, c'est pour quoi ? » demanda Grey en montrant leur guilde de la main.

-« Le maître est si content que Luxus revienne qu'il a décidé d'organiser une grande fête pour lui ! » lui répondit dans un sourire tendre Mira qui passait la porte à ce moment.

-« Bah si il est si content, il n'avait qu'à le laisser revenir plus tôt ! » indiqua prosaïquement l'homme de fer, perché maintenant sur une échelle pour s'assurer que le grand écriteau au-dessus de l'entrée était solidement fixé.

-« Tu sais, Gajeel, le maître a dû attendre que Luxus change et que sa présence ne soit plus une menace pour Fairy Tail. » répliqua Levy qui venait lui donner une caisse pleine de décorations à accrocher.

-« Oui, ce fut dur pour lui et je suis contente que la guilde soit enfin de nouveau complète ! » sourit Titania et invoquant son pouvoir, elle se revêtit d'une combinaison de chantier. « Oy chef ! On est là ! Que faut-il faire ? »

-« Ah Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucy, Happy ! Bienvenue ! Contents de vous voir ! Erza, occupe-toi de la déco intérieur ! Natsu, Mira a besoin de toi dans la cuisine ! Grey, aide Kana à préparer les rafraichissements ! Lucy, Happy, occupez-vous d'attacher le rideau de fleurs avec Wendy et Charuru ! EN AVANT ! »

-« Mais.. Mais on revient à peine de mission ! Je suis fatiguééééeee ! » se plaignit Lucy en baissant la tête et regardant les autres d'un œil déprimé.

-« Allez, Lucy-san ! C'est bientôt fini ! » l'encouragea Wendy.

-« Allez, Lu-chan ! Fais de ton mieux » lui dit Levy en rigolant.

Poussant un gros soupir, la jeune fille fit un signe à Happy et ils s'envolèrent, suivis de Wendy, pour accrocher cette gigantesque mosaïque colorée de fleurs entremêlées. Voyant qu'ils remplissaient déjà leur tâche, les autres aussi s'en allèrent à leur boulot. Jetant un œil vers Natsu, Lucy le vit entrer dans la guilde, un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage de débile.

-« Meuh, c'est pas juste » pleura Happy dans son dos.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Natsu va travailler avec Mira dans la cuisine. Ça veut dire qu'il aura le droit de goûter tout avant tout le monde ! »

-« Haha, ne t'inquiète pas Happy ! Dès qu'on aura fini, je te cuisinerais du poisson chez moi ! » le consolais-je.

-« Aye ! T'es bizarre mais gentille, Lucy ! »

-« .. comment je dois prendre ça ?... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Le rideau de pétales mis en place, Wendy, Charuru, Happy et Lucy eurent la permission de rentrer chez eux.

-« A ce soir, Wendy ! »

-« Attends, Lucy-san ! Kana a demandé si Mira, Juvia, Levy, Erza, Charuru, elle et moi pouvions se rejoindre plus tôt à ton appart' pour aller ensemble à la fête. »

-« Pourquoi toujours chez moi ? » ronchonna pour la forme la belle blonde et elle répondit à la petite bleue : « Bien sûr Wendy ! Tu peux lui dire que c'est OK ! »

-« Ok, je préviens les autres ! A tout à l'heure ! »

-« Yosh ! Happy, tu me portes jusqu'à la maison ? »

-« Beuh… T'es lourde Lucy ! Tu devrais faire un régime ! »

Après avoir martyrisé le pauvre chat pour ces propos, Lucy se résigna à marcher, Happy la suivant par les airs, ayant instauré une distance de sécurité entre lui et la sadique qui lui servait de partenaire.

Arrivés chez elle, cette dernière prit vite une douche et se changea pour évacuer la crasse et la fatigue accumulées au cours de la mission. Sortant de sa salle de bain, elle alla préparer le poisson promis au petit Exceed bleu.

-« Oumch ! Ch'est trop bon, Luchy ! » articula difficilement le grand dévoreur de poissons entre deux bouchés.

Lucy sourit à cette remarque et entreprit de tout préparer pour ses amies qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver dans quelques instants.

 _Ding Dong !_

Lucy sursauta violemment. « C'est quoi ça ? La sonnette ? Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je l'entends ! »

-« Happy, les filles sont là ! Tu devrais rejoindre Natsu ! Sans toi, il va surement oublier d'aller à la fête ! » conseilla la jeune fille au chat.

-« AYE SIR ! A ce soir, Lucy ! » lui cria Happy en partant par la fenêtre.

La constellationiste alla donc ouvrir et découvrit derrière la porte le groupe tout entier.

-« Salut les filles ! Entrez ! »

-« Salut Lucy ! »

-« Hello, Lucy ! Regarde ce que j'ai apporté ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers celle qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Kana sourit en voyant qu'elle avait capté l'attention de ses amies. Elle se décala et derrière elle les mages purent admirer la plus grande pyramide de tonneau qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu et ne verraient sûrement plus jamais.

-« Euh, Kana, où as-tu trouvé autant d'alcool ? » demanda Lucy ébahie devant cet hymne à la gloire de la désinhibition.

-« Allez les filles ! C'est juste pour nous avant d'aller à la fête ! »

-« Yeah ! Une pré-soirée entre filles » s'extasia Mira « je compte sur vous pour me révéler les derniers potins ! »

Le groupe s'installa confortablement et les tonneaux commencèrent à tourner, bientôt suivis par leur tête, à mesure que la pyramide se faisait de plus en plus modeste.

Non loin de là, à la guilde de la légendaire, extraordinaire, déjantée Fairy Tail, la salle principale se remplissait de plus en plus. Luxus était déjà arrivé et essayait tant bien que mal de se soustraire aux bras et aux larmes de joies de ses fidèles Raijinshuu.

-« Luxus est revenu mes babies ! Fêtons ça ! ».

-« Maintenant que Luxus est revenu, mon teint va retrouver sa splendeur et je serai bientôt la reine des fées ! »

-« _Luxus est revenu_

 _Moi qui n'y voyais plus_

 _Enfin la lumière est réapparue_

 _Le bonheur inonde le Raijinshuu.. »_

Fried qui avait improvisé cette jolie chanson fut bientôt interrompu par Gajeel :

-« Dégage de là, sauterelle ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai chanteur ! _Choubidou wha !_ »

-« Haha, amusez-vous mes enfants ! » s'enthousiasma le maître, assis sur le comptoir.

-« Yosh ! Je m'enflamme ! Hey, le glaçon, viens te battre ! »

-« C'est à moi que tu parles, l'allumette ? »

-« Natsu, Grey, ce sont de vrais hommes ! »

Bref, les garçons s'amusaient, ne sachant rien des horribles et dévastateurs monstres qui s'approchaient lentement de la guilde…

-« Haha, les jeunes s'amusent ! hein Wakaba ! »

-« Haha, ça fait remonter des souvenirs, hein Macao ! »

-« Hey, Mira, à boire s'il-te-plait » s'écrièrent ensemble les deux compères.

A cette demande, les hommes s'arrêtèrent deux secondes.

-« Où sont les filles ? » demanda soudain Makarof.

-« Elles sont sûrement encore chez Lucy ! » répondit Happy.

-« Espérons qu'elles arriveront vite alors ! » déclara Lily.

-« C'est sûrement à cause de Lucy ! Elle est super lente pour s'habiller ! » rigola Natsu.

-« Non, c'est sûrement Erza qui a dû avoir vu un fraisier » renchérit Grey, mort de rire.

-« Ou bien, Juvia a dû voir un magazine _Sorcerer_ où il y avait une photo de Grey. Hey Grey ! Tu savais que dès qu'il y a un numéro avec une photo de toi, Juvia achète tout pour pas que les autres filles la voient ? » ricana Gajeel, faisant légèrement rougir le mage de glace.

-« Ou bien Kana a vu une sorte hyper rare de saké ! » plaisanta à son tour Macao.

Suite à cette suite de blagues de _trèèès_ bon goût, toute la guilde explosa de rire. Même Luxus et Lily ne purent réprimer leur hilarité.

 _« C'est ça ! Riez, riez pendant que vous le pouvez, inconscients, bientôt, ils, en l'occurrence elles, arriveront…. »_

Les hommes rigolaient toujours, fiers de leurs blagues, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en une fracassante explosion. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée et la fumée s'estompa pour laisser apparaitre l'horrible spectacle !

Mira et Lucy, le pied toujours en l'air, avaient défoncé la porte, l'envoyant valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, et rentraient maintenant dans la guilde, un sourire carnassier dessiné sur leur lèvres pulpeuses. Derrière elles, Erza, Levy et Wendy se soutenaient l'une l'autre en riant aux éclats. Juvia s'avança à son tour, en sautillant de bonheur, suivie par Charuru. Elles chantaient toutes les deux un hymne à l'Amour. Et en toute dernière, apparut Kanna, morte de rire. Elle annonça la couleur en criant : « Putain, les mecs ! Cela va être une pure soirée ! ».

Les nouvelles arrivantes se dispersèrent dans la guilde, surveillées de près par quelques regards étonnés. Mira et Lucy, s'installèrent à la table de Macao et Wakaba. Ces derniers, contents du retour de la barmaid, s'exclamèrent sans le moindre tact :

-« Hey, Mira ! Sers-nous à boire ! »

Le sourire de ladite Mira s'élargit lorsqu'elle se leva pour s'approcher d'eux.

-« Oooh » ronronna-t-elle d'une voix rauque, terriblement envoutante, « t'as entendu, Lucy ? Ils veulent à boire… »

-« Oui, mais ils ne peuvent se servir tout seuls… C'est embêtant. » répondit Lucy sur le même ton, en penchant la tête sur le côté et enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda la blanche telle une prédatrice.

Les deux compères, qui avaient blêmi lors de cette échange, tournèrent la tête vers Lucy, entourée d'une aura dangereusement hypnotique, qui d'une phrase, les acheva :

-« On leur apprend ! »

Et bientôt, les deux pauvres mages se retrouvèrent à les servir en les appelant « Majesté » pour éviter les coups de pied dévastateurs de Lucy sous les rires ingénues de l'ancienne barmaid.

Luxus, ayant assisté à toute la scène, s'approcha pour raisonner les deux femmes.

-« Hey, les filles ! Vous y allez un peu fort, non ? » tenta-t-il, avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne suffit pas. A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une Mira en colère bondit sur lui en criant :

-« BATS-TOI LUXUS ! »

De l'autre côté de la guilde, Wendy s'était installée à une table, et, chantonnant gaiement, jouait à la dînette.

-« Bonjour, Madame. Un peu de thé ? »

-« Oh, oui ! Certainement ! »

Mais bientôt la jeune fille s'arrêta et regardait les tasses et les assiettes d'un air triste. La solution à son problème vint en la personne de Bixlow.

-« Hey, Bixlow ! J'adore tes poupées ! » l'interpella la Dragon Slayer.

L'intéressé, étonné, s'approcha d'elle et lui répondit :

-« Bien sûr ! Mes _babies_ sont géniaux ! »

Il partit dans un rire tonitruant et ne s'aperçut pas que Wendy s'était doucement approchée.

-« Joue à la dînette avec moi ! »

Arrêté en plein fou rire, le balafré descendit son regard vers la petite mage.

-« Hein ? Euh… Non…Merci.. »

Mais des larmes inondèrent les yeux de la bleue et entre quelques sanglots, elle balbutia :

-« Per..snif..sonne… ne… snif… veut jouer… snif avec mooooooiiiiiii ! »

Paniqué, le marionnettiste s'approcha de Wendy et tout en faisant de grands gestes, essaya de la consoler.

-« Mais non ! Je euh…. Je suis sûr que… euh… Quelqu'un voudra bien jouer à la …. dînette.. »

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, que Wendy releva la tête et s'écria gaiement :

-« Oui, merci, Bixlow ! »

Et celui-ci se retrouva avec une tasse dans la main et une serviette autour du cou, à l'instar de ses « poupées », complètement piégé !

Non loin de là, Charuru avait rejoint Freed et Elfman.

-« Elfman, tu ne trouves pas que Freed est fort en combat ? » demanda la chatte blanche tout à fait innocemment.

-« Oui, c'est un homme ! »

-« Et toi Freed, ne considères-tu pas Elfman comme un homme courageux ? »

-« Euh… Oui… Je suppose.. » répondit le vert en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ce ne serait pas parfait que vous soyez ensemble » se mit à rêver l'Exceed, des cœurs dans les yeux.

-« Quoi ? » éructèrent les deux hommes.

-« Freed et Elfman.. Freed et Elfman.. » chantonna Charuru. « L'Elfreed ! Je dois annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde ! » s'écria la chatte, toute joyeuse, en s'envolant.

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent en rougissant avant de se lever vivement pour rattraper la chatte.

-« Hein ? ATTENDS ! »

Juste à côté d'eux, Natsu marchait à pas étrangement lent, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Natsu ? » demanda Happy qui venait de le rejoindre.

-« C'est bizarre ! Quand je marche, parfois je tombe.. »

-« Hein ? »

Le petit chat regarda son meilleur ami, tout perdu mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre. En effet, devant les pieds du rose était soudain apparut un trou dans lequel il tomba lourdement. Toujours au fond, les pieds en l'air, Natsu le regarda d'un air étonné :

-« Tu vois ? C'est bizarre.. Je suis tombé ! »

-« Mais oui, Natsu, c'est normal ! Il y a un trou ! » lui expliqua l'Exceed.

-« D'accord » s'émerveilla le rose en sortant du piège. « Mais attend ! Y avait pas de trou avant ! »

-« C'est vrai ça ! » répondit Happy.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, réfléchissant profondément.

-« Docteur Whappy ! Il semblerait qu'une taupe géante creuse des trous dans Fairy Tail ! Il faut la trouver pour éclaircir ce mystère ! » déclara Natsu, sortant une casquette et une pipe de nulle part.

-« Hi, Sir…lock Holmes ! »

Et le duo commença à enquêter, observés par la dite taupe géante, riant à n'en plus pouvoir :

-« Des trous, des trous » chantait Levy du deuxième étage en visant le malheureux Dragon Slayer de sa magie de l'écriture. « Les trous, c'est tellement amusant ! »

Au même moment, au bar, Makarof avait viré au vert grenouille. Devant lui, étaient alignées des tas de verres remplis d'une texture inconnu et douteuse.

-« Buvez Maître ! » lui ordonna Erza depuis l'arrière du comptoir, entourée par des dizaines de bouteilles vides. « J'ai mis du ketchup, du vinaigre, du sel, du sucre, de la grenadine et du poisson de la semaine dernière ! »

-« Mais Erza euh…. » pleurnicha vainement Makarof qui ne put qu'abdiquer devant la grande Titania.

Tout à son calvaire, il ne remarqua même pas la scène qui se déroulait au milieu de la guilde.

-« Grey-sama, Juvia vous aimeeeuuuuuuuh » cria Juvia à son bien aimé.

-« Non, Juvia lâche-moi ! » la repoussa le mage de glace.

-« Grey-sama n'aime pas Juvia ! Juvia doit séduire Grey-sama ! »

-« Hein ? »

Devant un Grey tout rouge, la mage d'eau se mit à se déhancher tout en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa veste qui tomba à ses pieds.

-« Ju-Juvia ! Tu fais quoi là ?! »

-« Juvia fait un strip-tease juste pour Grey-sama ! »

-« Hein ? Je.. Quoi ?.. Arrête ! » tenta désespérément le mage.

Juvia ne l'écouta pas et défit le premier bouton de sa robe bleue.

-« Juvia, STOP ! » retentit la voix de Gajeel qui attrapa la main de la mage.

-« Mais Gajeeleeuuh.. »pleurnicha Juvia.

Grey profita de cet instant pour fuir vers le bar mais il tomba alors dans les griffes de la Reine de Fées :

-« Grey ! Goute ça ! » lui intima Erza.

-« Non, merci ! » refusa le malheureux.

Il comprit l'erreur qu'il avait faite lorsqu'Erza baissa la tête et fit une moue triste.

-« Moi, j'avais fait des boissons et toi tu veux pas les goûter.. T'es MECHANT ! » bouda Titania comme une enfant.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Erza ? » rugit une voix derrière Grey, complètement perdu.

Il se retourna pour voir Mirajane en Satan Soul marcher vers lui en tirant un Luxus mal au point derrière elle. Envoyant le mage de foudre s'écraser dans les toilettes, elle se jeta sur le pauvre mage de glace.

L'atterrissage bruyant de Luxus attira cependant l'attention de la mage d'eau. Curieuse, elle se défit de l'emprise du brun qui la laissa partir lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait oublié toute idée de strip-tease. Elle s'approcha de Luxus qui se releva à l'aide d'une cuvette et l'interpella d'une voix joyeuse :

-« Oh, Luxus-san a soif ! Luxus-san veut boire l'eau des toilettes ! Juvia va l'aider ! »

Et devant le regard horrifié du mage, Juvia fit appel à sa magie sans qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Gajeel insista à ce spectacle et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il voulut appeler quelqu'un mais il avisa bientôt que toute la guilde était aux prises de démones désinhibées, chacune tenant entre ses griffes un pauvre mage, jouant avec lui comme des tigresses avec leur proie. A une table éloignée, il apercut Kanna et Evergreen, riant aux éclats et comprit vite la raison de ce bordel monstrueux. Décidant de prendre les choses en mains, Gajeel appela :

« Lily ! Li.. »

Mais même son chat avait disparu. Inquiet Gajeel le chercha pour le retrouver confortablement installé près de Lucy. Tous deux étaient assis dans de confortables chaises longues, servis par Wakaba et éventés par Macao.

-« Li-ly ? » articula le percé, choqué.

-« Oh, Gajeel, goûte ce jus de kiwi, il est délicieux ! » dit Lily, profitant complètement de la situation.

-« Lily, réunion de crise dans 2 minutes ! Rassemble les otages ! » lui ordonna Gajeel en prenant un ton militaire.

Voulant protester mais s'apercevant du sérieux de la situation, le chat fit le tour de la guilde. Gajeel partit de l'autre côté et réussit à extirper Elfman, Freed, Grey, Bixlow et Natsu de leur délicate situation. Et bientôt, tous les hommes de la guilde se retrouvèrent serrés comme des sardines dans le placard à balai de la guilde.

-« Pouah, Luxus tu pues ! » chuchota Grey en se bouchant le nez.

Mais un regard du mage de foudre suffit à dissuader tout le monde de faire la même réflexion.

-« Hey, Bixlow t'es bourré ? » souffla en rigolant Natsu à l'homme qui lui servait de chaise.

-« Non, pourquoi ? » demanda difficilement l'interpellé.

-« Tu jouais à la dînette avec Wendy ! » se moqua le mage de feu en riant silencieusement.

-« La dînette c'est cool, OK ? » s'énerva le contrôleur des âmes en se contorsionnant pour frapper l'impudent !

-« Bien ! Ceci est la plus grande crise qui ait touché Fairy Tail. » murmura Gajeel. « Qui a un plan ? »

-« Il faudrait les occuper et les ramener chez elles. » chuchota Freed.

-« Que chacun s'occupe de quelqu'un alors. » grogna Luxus, pressé d'en finir avec cette situation ridicule.

Quelques instants suffirent pour qu'un plan soit organisé et il ne resta plus qu'à passer à l'action.

C'est Gajeel qui donna le signal de départ par ces mots :

-« Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ? Parfait ! Lancement de l'Opération Survie ! »

-« Ouaie ! » lui répondirent les mages en silence.

Ils sortirent du placard, tels des ninjas et se dispersèrent dans la guilde.

Et c'est Natsu qui entama la danse :

-« Lucy ? » appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Quoi ? » grogna la blonde, frustrée de l'absence de ses serviteurs.

-« Je vais lire ton roman, salut ! » dit très vite le rose en courant hors du bâtiment.

-« Natsu ! » rugit la constellationiste en se précipitant derrière lui.

-« Et une de moins ! A vous, team Mirajane ! » sourit Gajeel.

Elfman, Macao et Wakaba hochèrent la tête et se mirent à parler très fort :

-« Non, Elfman tu t'es mis avec quelqu'un ? » cria Macao.

-« Et oui, c'est ça être un homme ! »

-« Bravo mon vieux ! T'es en couple maintenant ! » hurla Wakaba en jetant un œil vers leur cible.

Cible qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Un geste d'Elfman et les trois compères sortirent eux aussi de la guilde, suivie par une Mirajane complètement radieuse, quémandant des détails en criant de joie.

-« Parfait ! Team Erza, Team Wendy et Team Charuru ! » ordonna Gajeel.

Et respectivement Kanna et Evergreen, prévenues par Lily, Bixlow et Happy se mirent en place.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent de Titania et lui dirent le plus naturellement du monde :

-« Erza, il y a Charlotte aux Fraises qui est passée et qui m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé des cadeaux pour toi chez toi. »

La rouge se leva, des étoiles dans les yeux et se précipita vers la sortie, suivie de Kanna et Evergreen, désignées comme chaperon.

Bixlow avait lui aussi atteint sa cible. D'un geste, il fit s'envoler ses _babies_ vers la porte. Wendy, affolée, courut derrière elles en hurlant :

-« Noooooon ! Revenez ! Il y a encore le dessert à prendre ! »

Charuru avisant le départ de Wendy, voulut la suivre et c'est alors qu'Happy se présenta devant elle :

-« Wendy va au pays de l'amourrrr ! Je t'y emmène si tu veux ! »

Et la jolie chatte blanche grimpa sur son dos en s'exclamant :

-« D'accord, Pigeon unijambiste ! Allons trouver mon prince charmant ! »

Et c'est en pleurant qu'Happy quitta la guilde, emmenant une Charuru déchainée chez Wendy.

Il ne restaient bientôt plus que Gajeel,Lily, Luxus, Freed, Juvia et Levy.

Saisissant Juvia par la main et la trainant de force hors de la guilde, Gajeel, suivi de Lily, interpella Luxus et lui dit d'un air désinvolte : « Prends soin de la crevette ! »

Le mage de foudre hocha la tête et chargea la petite mage sur son épaule. Freed voulut s'approcher de Luxus mais Levy, toujours aussi survoltée, lui envoyait des flammes, se demandant quelle couleur aurait ses cheveux brulés.

En passant la porte, Luxus apostropha le maître :

-« Hey, le vieux ! On s'est occupé de tout, on te laisse le ménage ! »

S'enfonçant dans le noir de la nuit, ils ne virent pas les larmes inonder les joues de Makarof ! (mais ils entendirent ses cris de protestations bien qu'ils feignirent le contraire !)

Le lendemain, les filles étaient toutes installées le long du comptoir, les yeux rouges et les mains supportant leur tête lourde.

-« Aargh ! J'ai mon cerveau qui fait du yoyo ! » se plaignit Lucy.

-« J'ai tellement mal que je ne peux pas lancer de sorts ! » se désola Wendy qui caressait Charuru, étalée sur le comptoir.

-« Je crois que je vais aller me rendormir ! » déclara Levy en se tenant la tête en grimaçant.

-« Ce matin, je me suis réveillée sous mon lit en marmonnant « fraisier »… » raconta Erza.

-« Juvia ne se souvient plus de rien. » avoua la mage d'eau en regardant ses amies d'un air désespéré.

-« Moi non plus ! » dit Mira. « Hey, les gars, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

Les membres se regardèrent, inquiets, mais le maître prit la parole :

-« Rien du tout, voyons ! Vous avez juste beaucoup bu ! » déclara en rigolant nerveusement Makarof.

Les malades haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leur aspirine chérie.

Devant les regards interrogateurs des autres mages, le maître expliqua :

-« Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir ! Imaginez leur réaction si on leur raconte ! »

Le visage soudain blême, les membres de Fairy Tail, hantés par une vision d'Erza, les frappant tous en hurlant : « Non, on n'a pas fait ça ! », se regardèrent et décidèrent directement de laisser cet événement tomber dans l'oubli, ménageant ainsi leur fierté et leur vie.

Et c'est ainsi que cette soirée sera surnommée par les rares initiés comme « La soirée de tous les dangers » !


End file.
